fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ado (Rapa-Nui Friends)
This page is about the character from the Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends series. For the character from Kirby's Dream Land 3 known as "Ado", see Adeleine. Ado (アド Ado) is a human painter that came to Planet Popstar as a student of art. While at Cloudy Park, he was possessed by the Dark Matter and unwittingly served as the fourth boss in Kirby's Dreamland 3. After he was depossessed, Bowser arrived in his intergalactic airship and kidnapped him along with his twin sister returning to the Earth in Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, where he was saved by Lucario and Pharaoh Man. Without any way to return to study back at Popstar, he accepts to stay in the planet, being a permanent member of the family. He is Adeleine's twin brother, Lucario's adoptive son, Gold's adoptive brother and Peacock's boyfriend. Game Appearances ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Twin Painters'' Ado debuts in this game as a playable character and main protagonist. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: Scarlet Devil Moon'' Ado is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Golden Trainer and The Silver Fox'' Ado is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends'' Ado returns in the reboot as a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Demon Lord's Lament'' Ado is a playable character, while also as a boss when Jedah posesses him. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures Zero'' He is the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash'' Ado is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Hero Olympics'' Ado is part of the playable characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Brothers in Arms'' Ado is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers'' Ado is a playable racer driving his Bumper Painter. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Kappa Assault'' Ado is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 2'' Ado is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Ado is a playable character and the one that has the mission to stop Peacock. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' He returns as the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Ado returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Ado is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' He returns again as the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Ado only supports as NPC of The Rapa-Nui Friends Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Ado is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Ado is the main protagonist of the game, both versions. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Ado is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault Ado is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods Ado is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' He only is mentioned by Lucario about responsability on childrens. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Ado is a playable racer driving his Bumper Painter. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Ado is a playable character. Category:Kirby Characters Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Main Heroes Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters